The Voice Within
by ButterflyAngel2
Summary: My first song fic, involves character death.


Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me. They belong to Saban and Disney. "Voice within" belongs to Christina Aguilera.

Authors Note:

This is my first attempt at song fiction. Please read and review. Hope that you enjoy the story.

The Voice Within

She fell to her knees screaming in agonizing pain. She held him in her arms, tears falling freely down her face leaving a soft trail. Her world had just been shattered, and nothing would ever be the same again.

_Young girl don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Young girl it's alright_

_Your tears will dry; you'll soon be free to fly_

She wished with all of her heart that this was a horrible nightmare. That she would wake up to find out that none of this was true. She didn't understand why life brought on this heartache, at a time when there should have been celebration. Now her love was forever gone. Never again will she feel his lips softly against hers, nor will she hear his gentle voice, the sound of his flute, or see his smiling face.

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream_

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants to bother to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

"Just look inside yourself and you'll find me." he said before he had sacrificed him self to save the world. "A part of me will always be with you."

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way_

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

It's been two months since he sacrificed himself in the great battle with Master Org. She was always hiding on the Animarium never wanting to hang out or really talk to the others. She felt so alone, there was so much pain inside of her that she felt dead. The others keep telling her that she will have brighter days in the future. "Never give up," Danny always said to her, but a part of her had already given up.

_Young girl don't hide_

_You'll never change if you just run away_

_Young girl just hold tight_

_Soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

She was so afraid of someone she cared about getting hurt that she continued to push the others away. She was still having problems coming with terms that he was really gone. She wished on so many stars that he would come back and take her away with him. There was a big void in her life that desperately needed to be filled. She feared that if this was not filled soon she would loose touch with who she really is.

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed_

_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

_When you look outside look inside to your soul_

She tried to look inside herself to listen to the voice within. All she hears was, "Always remember." She no longer knows what to do. She is constantly plagued by the nightmare of his death, when Master Org had crushed him and all that was left was a broken vessel that she had held in her arms.

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way_

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

The wolf zord had spoken to her saying that it was time for her to move on; that her destiny of being guardian of the wildzords was over for the time being. Her life was supposed to be a journey; she was going wherever it took her. She now knew that she was going to make it somehow someway.

_Life is a journey_

_It can take you anywhere you choose to go_

_As long as you're learning_

_You'll find all you'll need to know_

_Be strong_

_You'll break it_

_Hold on_

_You'll make it_

_Just don't forsake it because_

_No one can tell you what you can't do_

_No one can stop you; you know that I'm talking to you_

She was standing at his grave on the Animarium, to say her goodbye. She closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. The wind whispered out to her, "Don't worry, I'm ok Princess."

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way_

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

She opened her eyes, tears leaking out of the corners. She felt the wind's howl, in the distant a flute played. She knew he was safe, happy and watching out for her. Merrick never left her in spirit, and they would be together in the end forever.

_Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_


End file.
